The Last Thing I Wanted to Say
by scorpioryo
Summary: I get to visit Big Brother! I hope he likes Mother's cooking... AMANE POV Why? Why her? She didn't do anything deserve this... RYO POV
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Thing I Wanted to Say**

**A/N: This has been floating around in my head for a while now, and I just knew that I had to write it down. Hope you guys'll like it! Amane POV.**

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for teen due to alcohol reference. People of the internet, you have been warned.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous that people may have heard of before reading this.**

* * *

I peered through my sleeted eyes as the early morning rays began to sneak through my bedroom window, past the blinds. I opened my eyes, and I began to look around my room.

I saw my television, which was turned off, as well as my sun-kissed walls, my clothes hanging in the closet, and my shiny laptop.

I sat up and stretched my arms up to the ceiling and pulled the covers off of me. I leaped off of my bed, and I stumbled over to my computer that was waiting so patiently for to come over. I opened and rebooted it. After all of the icons on the screen popped up, I clicked on my mailbox to see if my big brother had sent me anything.

Ryo was strange. My twin brother would sometimes respond during the day, sometimes right away, or sometimes he'd come on late at night, when we're technically supposed to be in bed. I love talking to him. He always seems to be lost in his own little world, but once you got to know him, he was a very friendly person. I miss him a lot.

He's been having trouble with his schools. A lot of people say that he's somehow been putting people into comas. (I don't believe it at all! How could someone as nice as Ryo anything like that?) Our parents made him leave and lie in an apartment in a different city so he can try their high school. But luckily, we stay in touch with letters, emails, and sometimes even cards come in the mail!

When I opened my mail folder, nothing was in it. I sighed and slumped back into my chair.

"Oh well," I murmur to myself, "maybe I should send him an email! ...But, then again, he might get mad at me for pestering him…" After thinking about it for a few minutes, I sighed and closed my laptop. There's no point in bothering Big Brother. He'll send a message when he feels like it.

I stepped out of my room and began to make my way downstairs. I could smell Mother cooking in the kitchen as I leaped down from the stairs. I followed my nose into the kitchen. My mother was the best cook in the whole world! She made wonderful eggs, delicious bacon, and yummy pancakes and waffles.

"Good morning, Mother," I greeted. She turned around from the stove and smiled.

"Good morning Amane," she returned, "I'm making breakfast sandwiches. Do you want bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon!" I decided right away. Mother laughed at my enthusiasm to my food, and she nodded.

I poured myself a glass off milk, and I patiently waited for my scrumptious meal at the table.

As I stared at my reflection on the clear glass, I could see my imagination make face slowly morph into my twin brother's. We were so alike…

"Here's your plate, Amane," my mother announced as she set it next to me. I thanked her, and my reflection turned back to normal.

After I finished eating, I asked Mother where Father was, even though I already knew what the answer was.

"Your father had to go back into the museum again," she sighed, "he'll be back later." I sighed. Starting a conversation with Mother was difficult; she always got straight to the point and didn't ever give it a second thought.

"Oh, dear," she was saying to herself, "it looks like I made too much food again…" Suddenly, I was struck by an idea. Maybe, if I couldn't get a hold of Ryo…

"Mother," I suggested, "why don't we drop it off to Ryo? I'm sure he'd be very happy to see us, and I bet he'll love the food!" She looked at me thoughtfully. Surely she would like to take this opportunity and see her beloved son?

After what seemed like forever and a day, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes," she agreed, "I'm sure Ryo would like that very much!" I smiled and jumped out of my seat.

"Alright," I shouted with delight, "I get to see Big Brother today!" But as I ran back upstairs to get dressed, I froze where I was when I heard a crack. I turned around, and I saw that the glass I threw into the sink now had a crack at the edge. Wasn't that some kind of sign of bad luck or something like that?

"Amane," my mother sighed, "in your haste, you busted the glass."

"Sorry, Mother," I apologized, "I'm just so excited about seeing Big Brother!" Mother smiled.

"I know you are, dear." And with that, I ran upstairs, shaking the bad luck sign out of my head. I was going to visit Ryo! How could anything bad happen?

* * *

I smiled with excitement as I rode in the passenger seat of my mother's small car, with the hot food on my lap. The air bags were both turned off, so it was safer to sit up here. Mother kept her eyes on the road, not really paying attention to my excitement. Although, I don't think she needed to see me to know.

"Mother, aren't you happy that we get to see Ryo today?" I kept asking over and over again. And each time, it was responded with a "yes" or "uh-huh" or a little nod. However, she didn't really smile. I could tell that something wasn't right.

I looked ahead of us, and there were a number of cars ahead of us. Nothing unusual with that. This road is the quickest one to Ryo's apartment, and it was always as clogged up as a five-year-old's nose when he had the cold. I turned my head around, and that's when I saw what was worrying my mother.

There was a silver truck behind us, and it was swaying back and forth on the road.

"Mother," I asked, "is there a drunk driver behind us?"

"I think so, Amane," she said grimly, "pull out my cell phone and cal 911." I nodded, and I set Ryo's food down on the floor before I reached into her purse. And as I began to dial the numbers, everything changed.

The driver behind us suddenly sped up, and he slammed his car into ours. The force caused us to crash into a car in front of us, and we were soon spinning off of the road. The front of the car slammed into either a tree or pole.

I could hear Mother's head smash against the steering wheel, and the force of the crash caused the filing cabinet to open. It also caused my body to fly forward due my seatbelt being behind me. My stomach was pierced, and my head slammed against the dashboard. My body began throbbing, and I turned over to Mother.

"M-Mother," I managed to cough. She opened her eyes a little. She looked right at me, her sight passing through my pupils and into my heart.

"A-Amane," she whispered, "I-I love you, and Ryo, and your father… so much." She gulped in a breath. She coughed blood, and her eyes closed for the last time. Tears were falling from my cheeks. Mother was gone. Forever.

Soon after she sighed her last breath, I found it difficult to suck in air, and push it out. It was getting harder and harder to see and hear. I could feel blood creep up my throat, and I realized that I'm never going to see Ryo or Father or any of my friends again. There was so much I wanted to do… so much I wanted to say.

Through my dying breath, I whispered, "Love you" one last time, and as darkness began to consume me, my last thought was Big Brother; how would he get the leftover food now?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I felt like writing this for a while now, but I didn't really have any time. I noticed that there weren't very many Amane stories, so I decided to write one! I know it's kind of short, but if you guys like this one a lot, then I MIGHT just write how Ryo, his father, and perhaps even how Bakura reacted to this dreadful tragedy. So please leave a comment! *SMILES***


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Since everyone is requesting it, and I have time on my hands, this is the second part of the story! Originally, it was just going to be a one-shot. I guess I could've made it a separate story, but it has the same idea, only with Ryo. Plus, I had no idea what to call it. RYO POV**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for teen due to language and images that could be considered frightening. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous that people may have heard of before reading this.**

* * *

I walked down the street towards my apartment building. I had just come back from Duelist Kingdom with Yugi and his friends. However, I wouldn't say that Seto Kaiba was his best buddy, but he was nice enough to let us hitch a ride on his helicopter.

As I walked into the building, there was a feeling of sadness and a sense of loss.

"Oh, Bakura Ryo," the woman at the front desk said as I passed by, "you have a visitor. He's already upstairs, but I'm not sure if he's inside your room or not." I nodded, and I ran over to the elevator. Who could it be? I'm sure it's not Yugi or a friend from school? Could it be…? My face brightened.

When the large, moving box reached my floor, I burst out of it as I raced down the red carpeted halls towards my apartment. When I reached the door, no one was there. Yes! This means that they already had a key…

"Amane," I shouted as I almost broke my door, "Amane, I'm here! Sorry I took so long…" My voice drifted away as I went deeper into my apartment. There was no one in the kitchen, or in the living room.

"Alright," I shook, "this isn't funny. Now where are you?"

"…Here." I heard a deep familiar voice. It wasn't Amane, but Father instead. I turned around and saw that he was coming from the other side of the apartment.

"Sorry about intruding in your apartment," he apologized, "but when you didn't answer, I got worried."

"It's alright, Father," I smiled, "I don't mind some company every now and then." But when I looked at my father more closely, I saw that his eyes were red from crying, and he wasn't smiling. Soon, I could feel my stomach twist. Something wasn't right.

"F-Father," I nervously asked, "why are you here by yourself? Where are Mother and Amane?" Father looked away, and a tear raced down his face.

"Y-your mother… and sister," he choked, "are dead." My heart grimaced, and I couldn't swallow.

"W-what…?" I mumbled. I shook my head, trying to deny that horrible fact.

"No," I shouted, "no, no, no! It's not true! Please, Father, please tell that this is a joke and that they're both fine!" But all he did was shake his head. I couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. But it was. I thought, at first, that this was all just a bad dream. A horrible nightmare… probably from that spirit of the ring. And that I'll wake up under a tree, still in Duelist Kingdom with my friends. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I never "woke up". It was all real.

I fell to my knees, and I just stared at my floor as the tears began to fall.

"No," I kept saying in between breaths, "No, it just can't be true… no…" But I knew in my ripped heart, that denying the truth will never bring either of them back.

My father, trying to hold his own tears back, walked up to me and patted my back.

"I already made the funeral arrangements," he said grimly, "I'll be coming over tomorrow morning to pick you up." And after that, he walked out the door.

I just sat there for what seemed like hours. But unfortunately for me, I wasn't alone.

_"So you've lost something dear," _he smirked. I just turned away. I wasn't I the mood for dealing with him.

_"Come, now, Hikari, it's not very nice to just turn your back on someone."_

"Just go away," I mumbled, "I don't feel like talking." By this time, I had finally run out of tears to shed.

_"Death is something that you're going to have to get used to. Especially if you plan to be my hikari--"_

"I never said I wanted to serve you," I lashed out, "you've never experienced a loss like this! I bet that you've never even had a family or _anybody _who you really cared about! And I bet you weren't on anyone's favorite list either!" The spirit must have been shocked about my response, because I didn't hear from him for the rest of the evening.

I made my way into the kitchen, and I opened up the refrigerator, even though I had lost my appetite a long time ago. Instead of reaching for something to eat, I just stared into the cold space until it began to beep at me to shut the doors. I sighed, and did as it told me to do.

I walked over t o the table, and slumped into one of the chairs. I began to tap my fingertips on the hard wood. Soon, my beat became faster and faster, until I just couldn't stand it anymore; I stopped, and burst into tears. Amane would always tap her fingers when she was bored or annoyed.

After a few minutes, I dragged my body out of the chair, and I walked over into my bedroom. I switched into my sleepwear, and burrowed down into the blankets on my bed. As I tried to find a comfortable spot, I felt a bit of pressure on my chest. I sighed, and sat up.

I pulled my gray shirt off, and I saw what was bothering me: the Millennium Ring. I pulled the ancient artifact over my head, and after starring at it for a few seconds, I got up and placed it on my dresser. Afterwards, I yawned, and went back to bed. But no matter how much I tossed and turned, sleep refused to come to me.

* * *

The next morning took forever and a day to come. My eyes refused to open, and my tired wouldn't listen to me when I had to drag myself out of bed.

Eventually, I found myself by my closet, starring into the black space. Most people, particularly children, are usually scared of the dark. However, I know better… unfortunately.

I gulped, and I reached for my black jacket and dress pants. The pain of my sister and mother's death began to squeeze the love and happiness out of my heart as I changed from my sleepwear to my funeral clothing.

As I was about to leave my room, a sudden surge went through my body. Oh yeah. _That. _I sighed and walked up to my dresser. Would it be a good idea to take the ring with me?

"_Oh, please, Hikari. Do you honestly think I'll do something during a funeral? I know how serious they are."_

I sighed, and slipped the ring under my jacket. When I got downstairs, I opened the pantry and the fridge, but I couldn't get myself to eat. Not even my annoying hitch-hiker could get me to do it. Eventually, he just took over my body and began shoving chocolate donuts into my mouth.

"_Careful,"_I warn, _"Don't get anything on my clothes!" _If he heard me, he gave no sign. But luckily, when I regained control, my nice clothing was spared this morning, and when my father eventually came, I followed him downstairs and out of the building.

In what seemed like years, we finally reach the church where the funeral would take place. When I got out of the car, I looked up towards the sky, and I could see gray clouds begin to gather and grow. The air was still, and I could smell water coming soon.

"_What a perfect day for a funeral…"_

I ignored his comment as I slipped the ring off.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"Calm down," I whisper, "I'm doing this for your own good." I heard my father call me.

"What on Earth are you doing, son?" He called. I looked at one of my shoes, and saw that it happened to be untied.

"Um," I yelled back, "I-I just need to tie my shoe!" With Father accepting my excuse, I turned back to the spirit.

"It's a church," I quietly explain, "it's not a place for ancient Egyptian spirits to hang out!" And before he could protest, I shoved the artifact under my seat, quickly tied my shoe, and I hurried into the building.

When we entered, it didn't feel like the happy church like it was every Sunday morning. The stained glass windows weren't shining from the sun's warm, early rays, and only light inside were a few small lit candles and a few minor lights. I was afraid to look up at the alter.

Soon after we came inside, the priest came out, and he shook both of our hands.

"I'm so sorry about your loss," he mumbled, "They were wonderful people."

"Yes," my father mumbled half to himself, "yes, they were." All I could do was slowly nod as I tried to hold back the tears that had come back over the night.

* * *

After the funeral service for my sister and mother, Father and I dragged ourselves out to the car. When we got there, and when he unlocked it, my father looked back at the church.

"I'll be right back," he said. He quickly began walking away, and I could see him as he placed his hand over his face. I swallowed hard, and I opened the door to my side of the car. I sighed as I reached under the seat.

"_That was a very long time. What took you so long?"_

"I thought you said you were going to behave yourself," I mumbled.

"_But what were you doing?"_

I sighed. "It was a funeral mass," I explained, "it's to make sure that…" I swallowed hard, and I could feel myself begin to sob.

"…_I get it. Don't cry. You make yourself look like a lost little girl." _I was beginning to regret taking him along with me at that point.

After a few minutes of waiting in the car, my father finally stepped in and started it. We didn't say a word as we made our way to the cemetery where they were to be buried.

* * *

Once the service was over, and I was sure that everyone else but my father was gone, I fell to my knees in front of my twin sister's grave. I let all of my emotions run free-rein. All of the pain, sorrow, anger… all of it was released with a scream to the sky, and then a slam of my fists.

"…Why," I growl, "why, why her? She never did anything wrong! Nothing! NOTHING!" I paused, and then continued with my rant as my father only watched. I could feel drops of rain begin to fall on my back, and my knees began to soak in the earthy moisture, but I didn't care.

"…I was going to show her how to play Duel Monsters," I sob, "I was going to tell her about Yugi, a-and Jonouchi… and everyone else." I looked up and read her grave marker to myself.

"There was something I wanted to tell her," I mumble afterwards, "s-something I wanted to tell both of them." It was at this point that Father kneeled down next to me and patted my back. He looked at my mother's grave that lied next to my sister's.

"What was it that you wanted to say, son?" he kindly asked.

"I-I," I started, "I love her. A-and Mother. I love them both… so much. A-and I loved Mother's cooking… and seeing Amane, and playing games with her. And now--" I stop before raising my voice: "Now we'll never see each other again! Never!" I began sobbing and crying again, and my father tried to calm me down.

"Son," he said, "don't you worry; we will see them again. But there's something you must remember…" He stopped, and he looked at me.

"Listen to me," he said with a serious tone, "We _will _see them again! But they'll always be keeping an eye on us. And I know that neither one of them will want to speak with us any time soon! Do you understand?" At first, I was confused, and some of his words made me want to bunch him in the gut, but then his message got to me. I nodded, and after he stood up, he helped me get back on my feet. We walked back over to the car, and Father began driving me back to my lonely apartment.

But as we left, I looked back at her. The only true friend I've ever had. I thought I could still see her, smiling at me. But she was soon washed away by the evening rain.

* * *

I yawned as I took my seat for class. It was Monday morning, the day after I lost half of my family. I was still sore, but I just wore a blank look on my face that morning.

Pretty soon, I heard Yugi and the others tumble into the classroom.

"Yes," Honda announced, "We are _not _late for once!" Jonouchi laughed and nodded his head. Anzu and Yugi, however, seemed to be completely out of breath. I could feel my fists tightening, but then I relaxed; they have a right to be happy. After all, they don't know about…

"So Ryo," Yugi asked after he gained his second wind, "did anything interesting happen to you over the weekend since we got back?" I froze. Would it be a good idea to tell them? How would they react? Would they even understand?

"_Just tell a little fib. It won't hurt anyone." _I gulped. Should I listen to him? I thought about my words carefully and when then smiled.

"Sorry guys," I said, "but I'm afraid I didn't do anything fun." I wasn't a lie. Watching your sibling and mother fall into the earth shouldn't be a good thing.

"Alright," Yugi smiled, "I thought you looked a bit sad there for a minute, but I guess not." He found he seat and sat down as the bell was ringing. I released my cheeks from their tiring job. _It looks like the best thing to mask my pain, is just a simple smile._

* * *

**A/N: Definitely the saddest thing I've ever written. I hope you guys liked it! AND IT WAS LONGER! YAY! Please leave a comment! Thank you!**


End file.
